


One Sentence FAKE Snippets

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: A set of one sentence ficlets, various characters and settings.





	One Sentence FAKE Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Table 49/A at one_sentence_only.
> 
>  **Setting:** Anywhere from the start of the manga to beyond Like Like Love.
> 
> Yes, I have shamelessly abused commas, semi colons, and sentence structure to turn these out, but it was so much fun I may even do it again!

If anyone would like to see any of these expanded into longer ficlets, with the exception of No. 39. Painting, because that one’s a short version of an existing fic, just leave me a comment including the prompt number and word (i.e. 1 – Congratulations), and I’ll see what I can do. I’m going to set a limit of two per request, but once I’ve written and posted your choices, feel free to request a further two – I just don’t want to give myself too many to work on at once as I’ll still be working on my other challenge fics.

 

1 – Congratulations (77)

Ryo had been half expecting this for some time, because Bikky and Carol had been together for such a long time, practically since they were kids and he’d never doubted that one day they’d get married, but when Bikky called him, all flustered, to say Carol had proposed, it being a leap year, he was taken a bit by surprise; not enough, though, to keep him from offering the young couple his heartfelt congratulations on their engagement.

2 – Trust (80)

Ryo trusted Dee implicitly in all things, and Dee trusted Ryo just as much; their trust in each other was the firm foundation of all aspects of their relationship, keeping their partnership unbreakable as detectives working together and watching each other’s backs, as best friends always there to support and comfort each other through the bad times as well as the good, and as lovers, committed to each other in all respects, for as long as they both should live.

3 – Detective (109)

Making detective had been the culmination of all Dee’s ambitions, a goal he’d worked towards with single-minded purpose since the tragic deaths of his close friend Arnon, and his mentor and father figure, Detective Jess Latener; it hadn’t been an easy road, but he’d had determination and the will to succeed on his side, all that was necessary to keep him on track no matter the dangers and difficulties he had to surmount, and as he polished his new detective’s shield, basking in the warm glow of Mother’s pride in him, he knew that somewhere Jess must be looking down on him, equally proud of the man he’d become.

4 – Camera (91)

Ryo had been overjoyed with his birthday gift from Dee, an obviously expensive, state-of-the-art digital camera that could do pretty much everything except print out the pictures he took with it, something he still needed to use a printer for; he hadn’t been able to resist trying out all its various settings right away, dragging Dee through the streets of Manhattan and into Central Park, snapping pictures of bridges, trees, birds, statues, and anything else that caught his eye, including more than a few shots of his generous and wonderful lover.

5 – Garage (88)

For two experienced detectives, it was mortifyingly embarrassing to find themselves needing to have their unmarked police car towed to the nearest garage, especially since just a few short minutes earlier they’d been in hot pursuit of a gang or armed robbers who’d just held up a bank; or at least it would have been embarrassing if the robbers’ getaway car hadn’t suffered the exact same fate as their own scant moments before, falling foul of one of the worst potholes in Manhattan and breaking its front axle.

6 – Picnic (89)

Waking early on their day off, Dee and Ryo were greeted by the perfect weather for a picnic, warm and sunny with a light breeze scudding small, fluffy white clouds across the blue expanse of a late spring sky; all they needed to do was prepare and pack a tasty lunch to take with them, dig out their trusty picnic blanket, and head across the city to Central Park to enjoy the balmy weather stretched out on the grass in the shade of one of the park’s majestic trees.

7 – Anniversary (104)

Difficult though it was for Drake to believe, he and JJ were about to celebrate their first anniversary as a couple, they’d been together a whole year when none of his previous relationships had ever made it past the four month mark, which made it all the more important to celebrate such a huge milestone in style; he’d booked a table at his and JJ’s favourite restaurant, and arrived at his lover’s door with a big bunch of flowers, and a bottle of champagne for later, so they could toast their good fortune and look forward to a hopefully bright and happy future together.

8 – Chess (99)

Berkeley Rose narrowed his eyes behind his stylish glasses and ran one hand through his perfectly groomed hair as he studied the chessboard before him, deep in thought; he’d always considered himself an excellent chess player, had been president of his exclusive boarding school’s chess club, not to mention chess champion, for four years in a row, but it looked like he’d finally met his match in Diana because no matter which way he looked at the situation, it was obvious he was losing, he couldn’t see any way of avoiding being checkmated in the next couple of moves.

9 – Rollercoaster (103)

Not so long ago Dee had jokingly suggested after being caught in a bad storm while at sea in a small cabin cruiser, that for a more relaxing weekend they should maybe spend a whole day riding the Coney Island rollercoaster instead, that being a whole lot safer than risking being washed overboard; although he hadn’t really been serious, here they were, only a few short months later, about to board the rollercoaster for the third time that day, both of them having discovered how much they loved the exhilaration and the feel of the wind rushing past them as they plunged downwards.

10 – Nightmare [97]

Ryo jerked awake from his recurring nightmare, sitting bolt upright in bed before his eyes were even open, panting harshly and barely managing to keep from flailing about, trying to defend himself from something that wasn’t there; as nice as it might have been to have Dee there to comfort and reassure him, Ryo was actually relieved his lover wasn’t sleeping over tonight, because he’d want to know what the nightmare was all about, and how could Ryo possibly admit that yet again, he’d been terrified in his sleep by visions of being suffocated by giant marshmallows?

11 – Zombies (98)

Dee jerked awake with a muffled yell, flailing about wildly, immediately becoming so tangled in the bedcovers that he wound up falling off the bed, knocking all the breath out of his lungs and nearly giving himself a concussion by banging his head painfully on the edge of the nightstand; this was absolutely the last time he’d EVER watch horror movies before going to bed, he could still feel the crumbling but strong as iron fingers of the zombie horde clutching at him, and couldn’t help wishing he could have dreamed instead about marshmallows, or something equally harmless.

12 – Morning (105)

Arriving at work the next morning, feeling exhausted, bruised and battered from the side effects of his zombie nightmare and subsequent lack of sleep, Dee headed straight for the coffee machine to get a much needed caffeine boost, only to find his partner already there, filling his mug with hot, black coffee and looking as done in as Dee felt; Dee didn’t need to be a detective to deduce from Ryo’s bleary, heavy-lidded gaze that he wasn’t the only one who hadn’t gotten enough sleep the night before, and they couldn’t even claim the excuse of a night of shared passion to account for it.

13 – Working (86)

Despite the hardships and dangers of a career in law enforcement, the long hours, horrific sights, and the occupational hazards of getting shot at, stabbed, or otherwise abused, Dee and Ryo loved their jobs and neither of them regretted their decision to become police officers; nevertheless, there were days when their job weighed them down, digging through filthy dumpsters, investigating blood-drenched murder scenes, or plodding through endless stacks of paperwork, and they almost yearned for the day when they’d be able to give up working altogether.

14 – Garden (106)

Growing up in the suburbs, Ryo and his parents had enjoyed the pleasure and fulfilment of gardening, growing a host of brightly colored flowering plants, fruit trees and bushes, and even fresh vegetables at the far end of their spacious backyard; living in an apartment meant doing without the delight of home grown fruit and vegetables, or the endless supply of sweetly scented cut flowers, and making do with a few pot plants and maybe some herbs on the windowsills to add a bit of flavour to meals, but Ryo hoped one day, perhaps when he retired from the force, he might have a garden again.

15 – Teamwork (93)

The Serious Crimes Squad stationed at the 27th Precinct was a source of amusement for many of the other police departments in New York, mostly because so many of the 27th’s detectives were either gay or bisexual, but no matter how much other detectives might poke fun at them, no one could doubt their effectiveness when it came to teamwork and investigating crimes; they could put up with any amount of taunts and teasing, putting it all down to jealousy and sour grapes, because their arrest record and conviction rate spoke for them.

16 – Rock (91)

Dee had been a rock fan for as long as he could remember, buying posters and records when he could afford them, but mostly listening to rock stations on the little portable radio Jess had given him for his tenth birthday; there had never been money to spare at the orphanage for such luxuries as concert tickets, but now that he was a wage-earning adult, he made himself a solemn promise that from now on he was going to every rock concert in New York that he could get tickets for.

17 – Nightowl (94)

They say opposites attract, and that was certainly true in Dee and Ryo’s case; Ryo was light in complexion where Dee was darker, Ryo was easily embarrassed but Dee was utterly shameless, Ryo was a thinker and Dee was a man of action, Ryo was an early bird while Dee was more of a night owl, and yet despite their opposing personalities and the differences in their likes and dislikes, they fitted together seamlessly, rock solid in their working partnership, their friendship, and in the true and enduring love they felt for each other.

18 – Party (103)

Ryo had been taken aback when Bikky had asked him to plan and organise his bachelor party, pointing out that such arrangements were traditionally the responsibility of the best man, but when Bikky had explained that there was nobody he would rather have as his best man than his foster father, Ryo had accepted both responsibilities with pleasure and pride; his boy was all grown up and about to marry his childhood sweetheart, and Ryo was determined that Bikky would make it to the church on time, sober enough that he’d remember the happiest day of his life for all the right reasons.

19 – Escape (91)

Escaping was impossible for Dee, having been shot through the leg he knew he wasn’t going anywhere without with help and besides, with the whole school wired to blow sky high there wasn’t enough time anyway, but Bikky was another matter entirely; even though the boy seemed to be made out of indestructible rubber, he wouldn’t survive being blown up, but Ryo would never forgive Dee if anything happened to his foster son, and the kid had already proved he could handle a two-storey drop, so out the window he went.

20 – Airplane (97)

Carol had flown before, but Bikky never had, so the thought of following his foster father and the perv to England on an airplane, just the two of them with no adult supervision, was thrilling, exciting, and just a little bit scary for a ten-year-old who’d never been further from home than summer camp in upstate New York, and yet Bikky was sure that at thirteen, Carol was old enough to take charge of everything, he had complete confidence in his friend; he just hoped Ryo wouldn’t be too mad at them when they showed up unexpectedly.

21 – Child (96)

Bikky was just a child, ten years old and already without a mother since she’d passed away when he was so much younger he could barely even recall her face now, let alone her voice; but he’d been okay for the past few years because he’d still had his dad to look after him, the two of them against the world, only now the cops were telling him his dad was dead, gunned down, and suddenly he realised he was completely alone now, with nobody to turn to and no idea what would become of him.

22 – Healthy (79)

Ryo was determined the scrawny little kid he’d impulsively taken in would have the chance to grow up happy, healthy and strong, no matter what he had to do in order to convince Bikky to eat his veggies; the boy was clearly poorly nourished, all knees and elbows, small for his age, and in Ryo’s opinion, much too skinny, but he was sure that with a few months of good home cooking and proper care, he’d soon fill out.

23 – Star (104)

Lying on their backs on the grassy slope, Dee and Ryo watched the sun slowly setting in shades of pink and gold, finally slipping below the horizon as the blue of the sky overhead gradually deepened into the indigo shades of approaching night, and yet still they didn’t move, basking in the peaceful twilight as the birds fell silent and the only sounds were the breeze through the leaves and their own muted breathing; they remained where they lay until above them the first stars winked into existence and the darkening sky slowly turned into an expanse of black velvet, studded with sparkling diamonds.

24 – Driving (115)

Ryo and Dee both loved to drive, and had come up with a variety of ways to determine which of them would take the wheel of their unmarked police car when they were at work, even though on the crowded streets of New York, as often as not the cars inched along during rush hour at a speed rather slower than the average snail; there was always the slim chance they might have to take part in a car chase, siren wailing and lights flashing as they tore through the city, other cars and pedestrians scattering before them, in hot pursuit of criminals for whom getting a speeding ticket was the least of their worries.

25 – Smoking (103)

Despite his occasional boasting to the contrary, Dee had never seriously considered himself to be perfect, well aware that like everyone, he had his fair share of faults, personality flaws, and bad habits; if he were to be completely honest with himself, and he liked to think that honesty was one of his better traits, he knew himself to be both a bit vain and somewhat lazy, on top of which he had a quick temper, and he smoked far too much, a habit he’d acquired in his teens and one he really should give some thought to quitting one of these days.

26 – Cake (96)

The moment Dee stepped inside Ryo’s apartment he could tell from the mouth-watering aromas assailing his nostrils that his partner had been baking again, the whole place smelled good enough to eat, so he made a beeline towards the kitchen, where he knew he’d find Ryo, and sure enough, there was his lover, patiently putting the finishing touches to a beautiful birthday cake; it was just too bad that the cake was destined for someone other than Dee, a fact made obvious by the words ‘Happy Birthday Carol’ in delicate script on the pale yellow frosting.

27 – Glasses (84)

Ryo was gorgeous, something Dee hadn’t failed to notice from the moment he was first introduced to the slim, graceful, dark eyed man with the luxuriant chestnut hair who was to be his new work partner; Dee had felt an immediate attraction towards the new detective, nobody in their right mind could have felt otherwise, but as delicious as Randy Maclean undoubtedly was, Dee knew his partner had completely stolen his heart when he saw how sexy and smart Ryo looked in his glasses.

28 – Fruits (112)

Dee trailed behind Ryo through the produce section of the supermarket, his attention mostly on the firm curve of his lover’s ass, displayed to perfection by the tight jeans he was wearing, rather than on the fruit and veg they were supposed to be buying; Ryo was far more tempting to look at than heads of lettuce and bags of tomatoes, and Dee’s pants were already starting to feel uncomfortably tight, but when Ryo turned to face him with a bunch of grapes in one hand and a wicked smile on his lips, it was all he could do not to throw his baby down and take him right then and there!

29 – Yellow (92)

From the top of the steps Bikky stared out across the quad, searching for Carol among the throngs of students milling about as they escaped after another long, boring day of lessons, and finally catching a glimpse of her yellow-blonde hair, today caught up into a ponytail with a big blue bow; taking the steps in one gigantic leap, he sped off in pursuit of his girl, dodging trough the crowds, using his height tom keep her in sight, ready to be the proper, gallant boyfriend, and carry her books for her.

30 – Hell (84)

Having grown up in a Catholic orphanage with a nun for a mother, Dee was unsurprisingly well versed in the Bible; he’d had its contents drummed into his head practically from birth, both by Mother Maria Lane, and by the priest of the church all the children attended every Sunday morning, but he could say with complete certainty that he’d never truly appreciated the full meaning of Hell until he’d gained an obsessive and entirely unwanted love-struck stalker by the name of JJ Adams.

31 – Falling (101)

After years of determinedly resisting his own desires to the point that he’d thought he had them buried deeply enough to never trouble him again, Ryo could feel everything starting to fall apart as the walls he’d erected to protect himself began to crumble, all because of one infuriating, persistent, beautiful man; damn Dee Laytner for finding and exploiting the chinks in his armour, because now, almost against his will, Ryo knew he was in danger of falling head over heels in love with his partner, and he didn’t think there was anything he could do to prevent it from happening.

32 – Monster (100)

Even though he looked like a fairly ordinary man, Carol wasn’t fooled, she knew he was a monster because ordinary men didn’t grab teenage girls off the street; just as he had with all those before her, he’d knocked her unconscious and dragged her back to his lair to be held prisoner, beaten, abused, and finally killed, no doubt intending to add her right hand to his other souvenirs, but she wasn’t about to be his next victim, no matter what he threatened she was going to fight back in any way she could, and she was going to escape.

33 – Video (86)

No two ways about it, modern phones were downright awesome, with access to the internet for browsing, buying online, and checking your email, plus a whole slew of aps that could do pretty much anything you could think of; all that on top of the traditional phone and texting capabilities, but Dee’s favourite part of his smartphone was always gonna be the camera because that meant he could snap photos or even video of his lover anytime, anywhere, and often without Ryo being any the wiser.

34 – Journal (104)

Ryo kept his journal securely locked away, so that nobody, especially not Dee or Bikky, would ever come across it by chance and take a sneaky peak at what he’d written in it; Bikky was far too young to read the intimate details of his foster father’s relationship with his male partner, it would scar the boy for life, and as for Dee… well, he was already quite bigheaded enough without reading about all the things he did that regularly succeeded in blowing Ryo’s mind, and anyway, Ryo was pretty sure his partner was already well aware of the effect he had on him.

35 – Teaching (104)

There’d been a time long ago, back when Ryo’s parents had still been alive, and before he’d made the heartfelt vow both to them and to himself that he would become a cop and solve their murder, that he’d had other ambitions; he’d thought that when he grew up he might like to become a teacher, but although his life had wound up taking a very different route his desire to teach had never entirely left him and he’d fulfilled it first by helping Bikky with his lessons, and now with his new job at the police academy, training the next generation of cops.

36 – Newspaper

Mornings at the Laytner-Maclean residence, at least when they both had the day off, were a relaxed affair, beginning with a shared shower, then the pleasure of cooking a hearty breakfast together, sitting side by side at their new breakfast bar idly chatting while they ate, and then lingering over coffee with the morning newspaper spread out so they could both read it, drawing each other’s attention to this story or that; in all the dreams Dee had ever had about how it would be if the two of them lived together, this was something he’d never imagined, but now he wished every day could start this way.

37 – Phobia (125)

Probably everybody had at least one phobia, and Dee considered himself pretty fortunate that his greatest fear was at least of something he was unlikely to run into in his day to day like as a New York detective because while there were plenty of slimy snakes in the city, the majority if them were of the human variety rather than the reptilian; it was just his singular bad luck that now he had to investigate a murder that had taken place in a pet shop specialising in exotic creatures, many of which happened to be snakes, and now that he was actually here, he had no idea how he was going to get through the task of examining the crime scene without freaking out.

38 – Apple (100)

The apple was a real beauty, all shades of red and green and so glossy it looked as if someone had just polished it, but what it was doing sitting on his desk, in the exact centre of his blotter… well, Drake didn’t have the faintest idea, why anyone would give him an apple was beyond him, but he picked it up anyway, unfolding the slip of paper tucked beneath it, and a sappy smile spread across his face as he read what was written there; you are the apple of my eye, now and forever, love from JJ, xxx.

39 – Painting (118)

The newly expanded apartment, soon to be Ryo’s home as well as Dee’s, was almost finished with only the painting left to be done, which was why Ryo was here now, dressed in his shabbiest clothes, surrounded by pots of paint and with roller in hand, on the theory that the two of them could get the job done in half the time it would take Dee to do it on his own; he might even have been right, except that he hadn’t taken into account the fact that Dee was a shameless horndog, and so instead of getting on with the painting, before Ryo knew what was happening they were both naked and doing something else entirely.

40 – Interview (111)

Like it or not, interviews are part of a detective’s job, whether they be of suspects, victims, or witnesses, but as far as Dee’s concerned, being on the receiving end is the absolute worst; sadly, dealing with the press is an equally unavoidable part of the job, because whenever a serious crime is committed everyone wants to know exactly what the police are doing to catch the criminals responsible, but although he expects reporters of all kinds to make it their business to find out for the public, the next one who shoves their microphone or camera into his face is going to end up with it rammed up their ass!

41 – Sacrifice (100)

Parenthood is all about sacrifice, you have to give up your privacy, your free time, your independence, and all pretence at a normal life, devoting yourself entirely to the needs of your child or children, until they’re old enough to leave the nest and take responsibility for their own lives; it’s hard work, and an often thankless task, most kids having such short attention spans that any efforts to instil manners go in one ear and straight out the other, but now Bikky’s left home Ryo sometimes thinks it might be nice to adopt another kid, or maybe a dog. 

42 – Choice (104)

Like all kids, Ryo had often thought of what he might be when he grew up, his ambitions changing every few months as new possibilities made themselves known: cowboy, fireman, actor, soldier, airline pilot, teacher, artist, gardener, magician, there were so many careers to choose from that he didn’t know how anybody could settle on one and know they’d make the right decision; in all the time he spent considering his options, however, becoming a cop never so much as crossed his mind until the day his parents were murdered, and then seemingly overnight it became the only choice he felt he could make.

43 – Farm (105)

Spending their summer vacation on a farm had seemed like a brilliant idea, to Ryo at least, but although Dee had agreed to go along with it, he hadn’t stopped complaining since they’d arrived, finding fault with everything from the muddy farmyard and the noisy animals, especially the rooster that woke them at the crack of dawn every day, to the vile smells that pervaded everything; the only thing that didn’t bother him was the farm animals’ habit of mating in full view of everyone, which he soon took to treating as a spectator sport, critiquing their performance and awarding them marks out of ten.

44 – Horse (123)

Growing up in an inner-city orphanage, Dee had little chance to experience the activities that other, better off kids took for granted, like ice skating, and camping, and horseback riding, because although Mother did her best, there wasn’t much money to spare for anything beyond the necessities of food, clothing, and paying the bills; being astride a horse was therefore a completely new experience for him, and he wasn’t sure he liked it, not because of being so far off the ground, heights had never bothered him and the horse wasn’t that tall, but because the saddle was rubbing in sensitive areas, and the horse kept moving, and there was no way he wasn’t going to fall off before the lesson was over.

45 – Play (110)

Bikky and Dee were too much alike, and since they spent most of their time vying for Ryo’s attention, it was a safe bet that they were never going to get along as well as Ryo would have liked, but that didn’t mean they were always at each other’s throats, because one thing they shared, even though they supported opposing teams, was a love of basketball; the only thing Ryo liked better than watching his two favourite people play one on one, battling each other for the ball, was when they teamed up against other kids, usually older than Bikky, and came away congratulating each other on destroying the opposition.

46 – Floor (106)

Ryo had a perfectly good king-sized bed, in a very nice, spacious bedroom where they could have had all the privacy they wanted, not to mention taken their time, and yet here they were, half naked on the living room floor, having to rush because Bikky could be home from basketball practice at any minute and the last thing they needed was for the boy to walk in on them and be scarred for life; damn Dee for knowing all the right buttons to push, working them both up into such a state that neither of them could wait long enough to get behind closed doors.

47 – Drunk (102)

Getting Ryo drunk was the best way of lowering the somewhat reticent man’s inhibitions, allowing him to give in to his own desires and really throw himself body and soul into their lovemaking; of course, it wasn’t fair of Dee to ply his lover with alcohol while remaining completely sober himself, which meant that Dee would always match his baby shot for shot, small price to pay for the passion that always followed, but what did seem totally unfair was that the next day Ryo would be fresh as a daisy while Dee himself would inevitably be suffering the hangover from Hell!

48 – Kiss (108)

Dee captured Ryo’s lips with his own, the tenderness taking Ryo so completely by surprise that he immediately felt his traitorous body start to melt, and then to respond, his own lips parting, allowing Dee’s tongue entry, his taste redolent of coffee and cigarettes, strange but not entirely unpleasant, perhaps because it was already beginning to seem familiar; in the back of his mind, Ryo cursed his partner for taking advantage of him this way, and yet he knew if he really wanted to he could fight the other man off, lay him flat out on his ass, he just didn’t want to hurt Dee in any way.

49 – Soft (111)

People often mistakenly believed Ryo was soft, perhaps because of his quiet voice, gentle nature, and his warm and caring heart, but Dee knew better, even after so short an acquaintance; yes, his new partner was kind-hearted, generous, always willing to see the best in people and give them the benefit of the doubt, but he was a man it wouldn’t be wise to get on the wrong side of because beneath his calm, easygoing surface there was a core of pure steel, giving him the strength and courage to do whatever needed to be done, and the determination to see things through to the bitter end, regardless of personal cost.

The End - For Now.


End file.
